


Touch me over here (touch me over there)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Huang Ren Jun, Female Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun is a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Only Lee Donghyuck knew this version of Renjun, the Renjun behind doors when only the two of them were together, drunk on desire.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Touch me over here (touch me over there)

Huang Renjun, everyone knew Huang Renjun or at least a part of her, some would say she's the perfect poster girl of a goody two shoes, with her tiny frame and innocent face and apparently soft personality. 

Others had a different opinion, they knew the Renjun with the sharp tongue and hard glares but Donghyuck knows a Renjun no one, besides her, has ever seen, the Renjun behind doors when only the two of them were together drunk on desire.

“Come on, Hyuck. I been trying to make you fuck me the whole day, didn’t you notice?” and how could Donghyuck not noticed, it took all of her strenght not to notice Renjun, with her pretty face, pretty body and even prettier heart.

“You’re far too spoiled, Jun. Come here” Says the younger tapping her lap and Renjun, too turn on to put any sort of fight, goes and sits on her girlfriend lap.

“Hyuckie, please, I have waited all day and now I’m so wet.” the shorter whines and the brown haired girl certainly knows how wet she is, she can feel it and see it, her pretty panties have a wet spot, and well, at this point she just knows Renjun is in a permanent state of horniness.

“I know, Junnie, but first let me enjoy myself, I want to tease you until tears come down from your eyes and then if you are good I will fuck just how you want, what do you say, Injunnie?”

“At least give your girlfriend a kiss first” says Renjun with an almost inexistent pout on her face, and Donghyuck can’t say no, just because she really wants to kiss those little pink lips.

“Yes, baby.” and with that, she pulls Renjun closer, wrapping her arms in her small waist, and the shorter lets out a happy sound, wrapping her arms in her neck, sitting more comfortable in the brown haired lap. 

Donghyuck pushes her mouth on the others mouth, feeling her soft lips against hers, she moves her tongue in an experimental way, dominating the kiss, Renjun can only moan and whine, wanting more, so Donghyuck goes her way down, kissing Renjun softly in her chin with affect, then goes lower, kissing her neck, sucking hard in her girlfriend’s sweet spot, and Renjun lets out a loud moan, making new hickeys in her pale and pure skin.

Then she goes lower and lower until she arrives to the hard sensitive nubs, giving one little kiss to a nipple over the lace bra, making Renjun whine, she goes to the other one and sucks hard.

“Please,” Renjun mutters while moaning.

“What do you want, Jun? Don’t be shy, love. Where is your smart mouth when you need it?.” 

“Kiss my chest, pretty please,” Renjun whines, and Donghyuck only chuckles, “But baby, I’m doing that, I’m kissing these pretty tits.” 

Donghyuck says, as two of her fingers pinch and squeeze the left nipple without removing the bra, “Hyuckie-ah, don’t be like that, take off my bra.”

“Oh, you’re so greedy, but you have been so good, right? You behaved so well this week. You are so good, baby, so I’m going to let you come how many times you want, do you like that, Junnie?" and Renjun nods happily, as she kisses the taller moving her lips softly and while they are kissing Donghyuck removes the bra.

“Damn, baby. Why are you so hot,” No matter how many times they do this, Donghyuck would always be enchanted with Renjun’s body, her smaller boobs that only made her look even more beautiful. Those same boobs that had been Donghyuck perdition ever since she met the older girl, and the smaller always knew that and used it in her favor, flaunting them every chance she got only to rile up the younger until she couldn't take it anymore.

Donghyuck latches her mouth against the right one, sucking softly, and her hand goes to the other one rubbing with her fingertips, feeling the little nub hardening with the touch, she bites the nipple, and Renjun lets out a loud moan.

She moves her mouth to kiss the fading hickeys in the meat around her right nipple, adding new and fresh marks to her masterpiece.

“Tell me, baby. Do you like it when I play with them? They are so sensitive, I bet you are feeling close just by me playing with your nubs.” 

Donghyuck says, kissing each nipple with love, “Yes, yes, I love when you play with them” Donghyuck watches in arousal as Renjun cries out of how good she feels, and the taller just want to see her baby reaching her climax.

“They are so sweet, just like you.” she says while she’s busy sucking in her right nipple, and her fingers are slightly touching the other one, “I wonder which one is sweeter, maybe this” she sucks hard in the right one, “Or this” and she sucks in the left one.

And Renjun feels so close, moaning even louder, Donghyuck licks one nipple, while her hand is cupping the other breast, she grabs both breast on her hands finding addictive the way they fill her hands just in the right way, she tries to pull the two boobs together so she can starts kissing both of them, sucking and licking and even biting, hearing the cries of her sweet baby.

“Hyuckie, so close,” Now Renjun is moving her hips against her thick thigh searching for friction, and Donghyuck lets her, grabbing a side of her hip with one hand to guide the move as she flicks her tongue expeditiously in one nub, she sucks on it eagerly, while she is stroking the reject one with her free hand.

“Baby, suck on my fingers” Donghyuck says as she takes her hand to Renjun’s mouth, the shorter obeys and sucks on her fingers, without stopping sucking on the pink nipple she takes her wet fingers out of her mouth letting a string of spit connect the wet cave to her fingers as she takes them to the other nub, wetting it with spit so she can twist it, causing louder moans from Renjun’s mouth as she takes her hand off the older hips to let her move as freely as she wants, feeling Renjun’s swollen and wet center through her panties moving faster and faster on her thigh.

"I’m gonna- aah” yelps Renjun as Donghyuck hand goes and gives three consecutive hard spanks on her ass while her teeth bite her right nipple, Renjun cries out loudly as she comes “Ah, so good,” the shorter says still riding out her climax, and Donghyuck can only stare at her pretty fucked out face and her red and puffy nipples.

“Ready to my cock, Junnie?” Donghyuck asks, squeezing her asscheeks with one hand and the other one is stroking her upper lip as the other nods.

Donghyuck stands up and goes for the toy, taking off her dampen underwear to put the harness.

“Baby, I’m going to finger you a little and the you ride me, ok? You’re going to feel so good around my cock” Donghyuck puts down to kiss Renjun, and she takes off her panties, as she takes her baby’s hips and moves her, so she is all on fours with her ass in front of Donghyuck.

“Baby, you know you have to spread your legs” says the taller taking Renjun’s legs and spreding them wild enough for her to see her twitching hole and it’s such a beautiful view that the taller can’t resist to leave a wet kiss right on her pink hole making Renjun whine loudly.

“You like it, Junnie?” Renjun hums in agreement, Donghyuck restarts her ass eating, leaving kisses all over her cheeks and hole, sticking her tongue on that little cave until she thinks Renjun has had enough. She takes one of her finger to her vagina teasing her Junnie, moving the finger up and down on her swollen lips until she finally introduces the finger.

“Aah, Hyuckie, another, please,” “Yes, baby. One is not enough for your slutty cunt, right?” says Donghyuck as she gives a quick spank to her left asscheek and she puts the second one. “So good, baby, such a good girl, sucking these in,” 

“I'm so wet, can you feel it? So wet for you." Says the shorter between breaths, making her girlfriend release a little moan at her words 

"Yes, baby. You're soaking my fingers. You really wanna ride my cock, right?" Donghyuck asks, while she pulls her fingers out, rubbing her baby’s clit with her thumb in circles.

"Yes, yes, please, let me ride you, please," Donghyuck puts the two fingers in once again, but she removes the thumb of her clit, and in return she fits another finger, feeling her baby walls stretching around them.

And Donghyuck thinks it’s time for the real thing, so she pulls out her fingers, listening Renjun whines and cries, and takes her Junnie’s hips, putting the older on top of her, and Renjun understand, so she lifts up her hips a little, and sinks slowly taking the tip of the cock so she can sit in it.

Renjun close her eyes and opens her mouth, sinking even more until her ass is touching Donghyuck’s thighs, and she moves her hips a little, feeling how stretched her lips are, making a way for the dildo.

“I bet you are so tight around my cock, your pussy is so fucking wet. It's lovely the sounds it makes,” and Renjun nods, she puts her little hands in Donghyuck stomach moving faster.

“You’re filling me so good,” and Donghyuck takes a hold of her hips, and she thrusts her hips up, making her baby moan loudly, moving Renjun up and down, and Donghyuck feels like she’s in love because Renjun looks so fucking beautiful, with her eyes closed, her mouth open letting out moans and whines, her tits are moving as she bounces up and down in her cock and she can feel her round ass slapping her thighs making the most delicious sounds.

“Junnie, you really take my dick so good, such a perfect cunt,” Says Donghyuck knowing how much the older enjoys when she talks like that. “your slutty pussy will take anything I give you” Donghyuck grunts.

“Yes, if it's from you I would take everything”  
And the taller lends up to kiss her hard, swallowing all of her noises, and one of her hands go to the puffy nipple and starts rubbing it with force, and her other hand goes down, to touch her baby’s clit.

“Are you close, baby?” Donghyuck asks, but the truth is that she knows the answer.

"Yes, so close, Hyuckie. So close,” she’s moving faster and faster, so Donghyuck rubs her clit faster in circles and that’s all Renjun needs to come hard, with a cry loud, making her thighs shiver, and she is so happy because Donghyuck always makes her feel so good. 

“Donghyuck, let me eat your pussy, please”. She doesn’t have to ask Donghyuck twice, the younger straddles her face as Renjun holds her hips and dips her tongue inside her pussy, swirling it around and sucking on her lips, pulling them into her mouth. 

“You’re so good, Junnie. So dirty, little pretty Renjun loves eating my pussy, right, baby?”  
Renjun answers a muffled yes between her cunt, giving Donghyuck chills with her hot breath. 

“Yeah, baby. Keep eating my pussy like that. You’re gonna make me cum” And Donghyuck really feels she’s going to come, she has been over the edge since she felt Renjun wet cunt on her thigh.

"What do you think our friends would say if they knew how much of a dirty girl you are. Would do anything to be touch, to come, to be between my legs" says Donghyuck making the shorter's hold on her hips deepen as her other hand moves until the taller feels a small hand gripping hard one of her ass cheeks.

It only takes a hard suck on her clit for her to come with a loud moan, feeling her orgasm taking all over her body as Renjun keeps her mouth latched over her cunt, licking out everything she’s got to offer.

Donghyuck gets off of her and lies at the other side, taking Renjun waist around her arms, “You were so good, Jun.” Says Donghyuck giving a chaste kiss on her lips, “Thank you, Hyuckie. You are always so good to me too.” Renjun says sleepy. She can only put Renjun closer with an arm around her little waist, feeling her back against chest, “I love you, baby. Even if you prefer 2ne1 over girls' generation.”

Because even Renjun has to have some flaws.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So I had this fics with another pairing but I changed some things and this came out.


End file.
